


Tolkien Secret Santa NSFW Advent Calendar Day 1: Snowed In

by raiyana



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: TSS Advent Calendar, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyana/pseuds/raiyana
Summary: The snow falls and it is cold outside... but it is warm in here.With me.
Relationships: Two lovers - identity unknown
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Tolkien Secret Santa 2020 ADVENT CALENDAR





	Tolkien Secret Santa NSFW Advent Calendar Day 1: Snowed In

"It is dark out, now." A pause. "And the snow keeps falling."

"But warm in here." An invitation? _Perhaps_.

The fur fell back to cover the small opening to the outside. "Heady, too." There was a smile in those words.

"Thirsty, are you?" Teasing laughter, fondness.

Liquid running into a finely crafted goblet, filling the air with the redolent scent of warm spices and wine.

A deep breath, a slight nod.

A seductive smile on a well-loved face.

"Sit with me by the fire, then, dearest one." A sip, a sigh, a happy smile. "The snow will be at your hip by morning - best wait it out here, warm in bed."

A kiss - the wine lingered, sweetness and lust mingling into intoxicating flavour - a surrender.

Outside, snow whirled from heavy skies, and the wind moaned looking for cracks to pierce.

Inside, bodies twined and soft words and sounds played over naked skin, whispers and promises of love pressed into willing flesh.

And the snow kept falling.


End file.
